


Reminder

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: There was always a time each month for Mikleo where there was no stopping his dysphoria. The distress caused by this often seemed like it would never pass, but each and every time, Sorey was there to remind Mikleo just how amazing he really was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I decided to write when I was in the same situation as Mikleo half a week ago. I thought it would be a nice release to write it, especially as I see Mikleo as very similar to myself, so it felt strangely like venting in a writing kind of way. Hope you enjoy it!

Dysphoria: when a person experiences discomfort or distress because there's a mismatch between their biological sex and gender identity.

Not every transgender person experiences this condition much, or even at all. But for other unfortunate people, they can experience it to what could often feel like an extreme. Sometimes, there were things that will only contribute to it further. For some transgender men, this can be their menstruation cycle.

Mikleo was one of these. Often a sufferer of dysphoria as it was, periods were something he dreaded every single month. It was a painful reminder, both emotionally and physically, that he was not born as the gender he truly was.

What didn't help was that his were particularly painful. They could cause pain down his legs and through his chest as well as the usual stomach and back. The chest bothered him the most, as it meant that the most he could wear was a gym bra instead of a binder. No matter how much others tried to convince him that his chest was barely invisible under the shirt he stole from his boyfriend, Sorey, on these days, he still spent a lot of time feeling distressed from it, pulling his coat over himself as soon as he was outside, finding comfort in another layer.

Sorey always did his best to support Mikleo every time he went through this. Thankful that their school day was only a half day due to exams, he squeezed Mikleo's hand and held him close whenever he was able to. Knowing that Mikleo would rather not speak about how he felt in front of others, Sorey kept his words to one side for the time being, choosing to use actions instead of words until then.

By the time they were on their way home, though Mikleo's cramps had settled a little from movement, he was still very feverish, eyebrows consistently furrowing from his persistent headache. Feeling guilty despite the situation being out of his control, Sorey put his arm around Mikleo's slender shoulders to bring him closer as they walked.

“Let's drop by the bakery,” he said. “Then I'll come back to yours with you, okay?”

Mikleo nodded. There was no verbal reply, but Sorey knew that he felt grateful. Words weren't always needed to express that.

Luckily, the bakery wasn't too busy, which was a relief for Mikleo's aching head.

“What do you want?” Sorey asked. Mikleo hummed, bending down to peer at the selection through the glass. Sorey smiled fondly as he watched Mikleo's eyes go back and to between the choices.

“I'm craving cupcakes,” he said eventually. The voice sounded mostly like his regular self, which Sorey couldn't be happier about.

“They're doing a deal when you get four,” Sorey said, eyes reading a sign. “I'll get them! Let's see… How about two vanilla, one raspberry and one chocolate?”

Mikleo nodded, “I approve. You sure you're fine getting them?”

“Anything for my angel,” Sorey beamed. Mikleo finally smiled properly for the first time that day, reaching up to plant a kiss on Sorey's cheek. A couple of minutes later, they left the shop, one of Sorey's hands holding Mikleo's, the other holding the bag.

“Is your mum still away?” Sorey asked as they made their way down the street.

“Yeah, she gets back next weekend.”

“I'll stay with you for the rest of the day, then.” Sorey raised Mikleo's hand to his lips to kiss it. “I don't want you to be alone.”

Mikleo could only smile and look down. He sometimes found it hard to respond to things he was truly grateful for, mostly when he was struggling like he was now, but like before, Sorey understood. That shy smile always spoke a thousand words on its own.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Mikleo's home. They kicked off their shoes once inside, taking no time at all to walk over to the living room and sit down on the sofa together. Sorey pulled Mikleo close with one arm, kissing his head when he leant it against Sorey's shoulder. He bit into one of the vanilla cupcakes when Sorey held it in front of him, an expression of bliss breaking out on his face.

“Good?”

“Very. Best yet.”

When Sorey bit into it himself, he nodded in agreement. “I agree!”

A few minutes later, Sorey could sense the negative emotion he had felt all day from Mikleo. The hand around his shoulders stroked Mikleo's arm with soft, circular emotions.

“Do you want to talk?”

“I've just said it all before. It's bound to be annoying.”

“Annoying? You talking about how you feel is never annoying.” Sorey sat up slightly, using his other hand pull Mikleo onto his lap. He brushed a few out of place strands from Mikleo's face. “Come on, talk to me.”

“I just… Don't feel like I'm, well, a guy enough. I mean, look at me, Sorey. I'm small, I have long eyelashes, I have an hourglass figure… Hell, even my _hair_ is feminine. Maybe I should dye it darker instead of this.”

“That's why I started calling you angel! Change your hair and I'd be personally victimised.” Sorey's voice grew more serious. “Your appearance doesn't make you any less of a boy, and you know what? I think you're handsome. Like, really, _really_ handsome. Sure, you're cute, but that doesn't mean you can't be both! There's nothing to hate about your appearance. I know you can't just stop feeling discomfort about yourself, but I hope that it helps to know that I still think you're perfect.”

Mikleo put his arms around Sorey's neck. “This is why I love you.”

“I'm just saying the truth!”

“It _is_ the truth though, isn't it? You're not just lying to make me feel better?”

“You know that I'm an awful liar. I swear it's the truth.”

Mikleo smiled, cupping Sorey's face with his hands as he placed a kiss on the other boy's lips. “I'm grateful for you, Sorey,” he said when they broke apart. “I truly am.”

“So you're not just dating me for the free food?”

“That's one of the reasons.”

They both laughed. It was an angelic sound after a tough day.

Something like dysphoria could not be cured with just a few words and a kiss; Mikleo knew that his struggles would continue, especially if he chose not to transition and would still remain in the body he had now. But simultaneously to this, hearing those words did help him in the there and now. They were words that made him feel like he was valid, that he was truly loved and cared for who he was.

They were a reminder that even with days like this, he was going to become stronger.


End file.
